Yoy Tribal Force:begginings
by the last yoy
Summary: About an indian tribe in a war with high tech warriors. Has plenty of action slow start put action will pick up. The yoy's tribe are very powerful because they are the poison masters. Good read worth your time.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoy Tribal Force by: The last yoy**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy day in the tahonie forest. But no one seemed to mind, there was a smell that was not of the area in the air. The yoy's were just about to start the ancient healing ceremony. You see the yoy's are a tribe that lives here in Slavia. The yoy's are one of the last tribes of this area, but these Anonkai's keep bothering them. Anonkai means new born. The yoy's are old born following the old born ways. Most tribes are old born's. But the Anonkai's or the new borns believe in the new ways such as guns and war and moving picture shows. The Anonkai have been getting upset with the Unonkee's (old born), because of their resistance to change to new born ways. I am Matthias of the old born tribe yoy. The yoy's are possibly the deadliest tribe of them all.

**Chapter 1: The Poison Masters**

One day Matthias was walking in the great wood searching for wood when he saw something he had never seen before… A man in some kind of weird suit drinking from a forbidden lake. "No I yelled you mustn't!" The man just drank the water anyway; he fell to the ground almost immediately choking.

"What is wrong with this water." Said the man barely able to talk. "That was not water" I said"It was a chonokkii reservoir." "What's that?!" said the man I quickly lifted him up and started to run through the great wood. "A Chonokkiii reservoir is where we store one of our Chonokkii poisons!" I yelled at the foreigner in disgust. When we got to the village I quickly assembled our members of special dissent." We have a Chonokkii man!" (Meaning he was poisoned with Chonokkii) The special members started to form a healing ceremony. Pouring holy water over the chonokii man they tried to heal him. But the man had arrived to late he was dead. I felt a little guilty he had failed to save the man so he might as well had shoved a knife through his chest. Walking away I decided i might as well finish my job. I returned to the forest to finish collecting wood. Suddenly a roar filled the air! I barely had time to jump into a bush before two fighter pilots were on me! The pilots started firing at me. Dirt flew up everywhere, I quickly reached for my long bow, which was strapped to my back. The pilots were circling back around I had to act fast! I quickly climbed up a tree and loaded my spray arrow. (spray arrow= an arrow with a sack on the front filled with pigs blood, also reffered to as blinder arrow.) The pilots had circled back around, I let loose a spray arrow at the pilot. Almost immediately I saw results he began to swerve and dive and finally ended up in a tree transforming into a bright orange fireball. With one pilot left i felt pretty safe and that was when the second pilot shot my tree down.

**Chapter 2: Pain, Blinder Arrows and a random MONKEY!**

My leg was hooked in the tree and I had no way of jumping clear, I waited for the pain, and it came... with an avengence! Blood oozed from my leg i quickly reached into my sash looking through my poisons. I got lucky i had a unogi, an unogi is a poison that stops bleeding and makes the blood clot releiving the wound but giving me excruciating pain. Applying the unogi poison i began to grimace and tense my muscles the pain was over as soon as it had started. "The fighter pilot must have flew away." I thought only to see it coming at me in a nose dive guns a-blazing. i pulled out my blinder arrow and shot it the good news was I didn't miss, the bad news was he was coming right towards me now! Unable to get up i had to do the only option available to me. SCREAM! I squealed like a little pig about to be shout and I did it loud! The plane fortunately pulled up at the last second leaving me squealing. Sheepishly I stopped squeal-ling and began the long crawl back to camp. along the way a monkey popped out of the bushes with a gun. I froze, and slowly reached for my longbow. The monkey screeched and hopped over towards me. It jumped on my head and pointed the gun between my eyes. "Crap on Crap on CRAP!" I screamed in my head. we sat there for several minutes I reached for my sash feeling through my poisons i found the chanakame meaning fire poison. I opened the vial and carefully slowly and painfully brought it up towards the monkeyss hand currently in my face. I poured a drop on his arm and the results worked instantly. The monkey jumped off of me in searing pain!And began firing the gun in the air wildly, it was an amazing sight. I quickly decided to limp the way home in case I ran into something more dangerous than a monkey.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	2. Dead Man's Curve

**Yoy Tribal Force by: The last yoy**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy day in the tahonie forest. But no one seemed to mind, there was a smell that was not of the area in the air. The yoy's were just about to start the ancient healing ceremony. You see the yoy's are a tribe that lives here in Slavia. The yoy's are one of the last tribes of this area, but these Anonkai's keep bothering them. Anonkai means new born. The yoy's are old born following the old born ways. Most tribes are old born's. But the Anonkai's or the new borns believe in the new ways such as guns and war and moving picture shows. The Anonkai have been getting upset with the Unonkee's (old born), because of their resistance to change to new born ways. I am Matthias of the old born tribe yoy. The yoy's are possibly the deadliest tribe of them all.

**Chapter 1: The Poison Masters**

One day Matthias was walking in the great wood searching for wood when he saw something he had never seen before… A man in some kind of weird suit drinking from a forbidden lake. "No I yelled you mustn't!" The man just drank the water anyway; he fell to the ground almost immediately choking.

"What is wrong with this water." Said the man barely able to talk. "That was not water" I said"It was a chonokkii reservoir." "What's that?!" said the man I quickly lifted him up and started to run through the great wood. "A Chonokkiii reservoir is where we store one of our Chonokkii poisons!" I yelled at the foreigner in disgust. When we got to the village I quickly assembled our members of special dissent." We have a Chonokkii man!" (Meaning he was poisoned with Chonokkii) The special members started to form a healing ceremony. Pouring holy water over the chonokii man they tried to heal him. But the man had arrived to late he was dead. I felt a little guilty he had failed to save the man so he might as well had shoved a knife through his chest. Walking away I decided i might as well finish my job. I returned to the forest to finish collecting wood. Suddenly a roar filled the air! I barely had time to jump into a bush before two fighter pilots were on me! The pilots started firing at me. Dirt flew up everywhere, I quickly reached for my long bow, which was strapped to my back. The pilots were circling back around I had to act fast! I quickly climbed up a tree and loaded my spray arrow. (spray arrow= an arrow with a sack on the front filled with pigs blood, also reffered to as blinder arrow.) The pilots had circled back around, I let loose a spray arrow at the pilot. Almost immediately I saw results he began to swerve and dive and finally ended up in a tree transforming into a bright orange fireball. With one pilot left i felt pretty safe and that was when the second pilot shot my tree down.

**Chapter 2: Pain, Blinder Arrows and a random MONKEY!**

My leg was hooked in the tree and I had no way of jumping clear, I waited for the pain, and it came... with an avengence! Blood oozed from my leg i quickly reached into my sash looking through my poisons. I got lucky i had a unogi, an unogi is a poison that stops bleeding and makes the blood clot releiving the wound but giving me excruciating pain. Applying the unogi poison i began to grimace and tense my muscles the pain was over as soon as it had started. "The fighter pilot must have flew away." I thought only to see it coming at me in a nose dive guns a-blazing. i pulled out my blinder arrow and shot it the good news was I didn't miss, the bad news was he was coming right towards me now! Unable to get up i had to do the only option available to me. SCREAM! I squealed like a little pig about to be shout and I did it loud! The plane fortunately pulled up at the last second leaving me squealing. Sheepishly I stopped squeal-ling and began the long crawl back to camp. along the way a monkey popped out of the bushes with a gun. I froze, and slowly reached for my longbow. The monkey screeched and hopped over towards me. It jumped on my head and pointed the gun between my eyes. "Crap on Crap on CRAP!" I screamed in my head. we sat there for several minutes I reached for my sash feeling through my poisons i found the chanakame meaning fire poison. I opened the vial and carefully slowly and painfully brought it up towards the monkeyss hand currently in my face. I poured a drop on his arm and the results worked instantly. The monkey jumped off of me in searing pain!And began firing the gun in the air wildly, it was an amazing sight. I quickly decided to limp the way home in case I ran into something more dangerous than a monkey.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


End file.
